New Years Blind Date
by pinkwildcat94
Summary: For the ZAangels Write-off. What if Troy's and Gabriella's mother had set them on a date on New Years Eve? Will they agree to it? Would they simply ditch each other to avoid akwardness? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND VOTE FOR ME! ONE-SHOT!
1. Chapter 1

**_I am entering the Zaangels contest for the category: Winter Vacation. This is my first ever Zaangels contest i am entering so please, reviews are welcome!  
_**

**_Basically, this is my take of what the beginning of HSM would be. I hope you enjoy it and would vote for me. :)  
_**

* * *

**_New Years (Blind) Date_**

"You did what?!!" Troy Bolton exclaimed at his mother loudly enough for everyone in the dining area to hear and turn their heads.

Troy couldn't believe what his mother just did to him. Three days in Colarado and his mother had set him up on a blind date with a woman's daughter whom she met in an elevator! As if he's day isn't messed up , so his day didn't messed up before the news but now it is.

"Troy, please keep it down. You're attracting attention," his mother ordered. "And yes, i did set you up on a date with a girl."

"A blind date, you mean," Troy interjected.

"There's no difference. It's still a date. Me and Mrs Montez had organised for you two to meet at the teen party tonight until at the stroke of midnight," his mother said.

"But mom, i don't even know this girl. Plus, i don't do blind dates. What if she's like...weird or something?" Troy said.

"Trust me, Troy, she's not. From what i heard, she is very intelligent. She's top of her class and from the way she looked at her picture, she looks very beautiful. Definately not weird whatsoever," his mother insisted.

_Intelligent?_ Troy thought in his head. _What if she's a geek? _It's not like Troy has anything against dating a geek. He would love to date someone smart but most of the smart girls he knew were all geeky and nerdy.

"Do you have a picture of her?" Troy asked.

"No. That is the point of a blind date," his mother reminded him.

Though Troy have never been on a blind date before, especially one set up by his own mother, he's starting to hate the idea. "Can i at least know her name?"

"Gabriella Montez. She has brown eyes and long dark hair," his mother descirbed.

"Alright, i'll go but if i don't like the girl, i'm blaming you for the worst date," Troy warned.

"Trust me, Troy. This will be the best first date you will ever have," his mother promised him.

* * *

In room 356, Mrs Montez had also told her daughter about the blind date she will be having that night. Like Troy, Gabriella didn't like the idea either. She had already made plans to finish her curret book she was reading so she could read the other book she just bought from the ski lodge's gift shop.

"But ma-"

"No buts mija. Mrs Bolton and i had gone all trouble to set this date up," her mother insisted.

"What trouble?" Gabriella asked. "You just met her this morning in the elevator and you think just because you two had become best friends so quickly, you decided to set me up with his son?"

"I did not make this decision on my own. Mrs Bolton and i had decided since you two had been single for quite sometime now."

"And that's my fault?" Of course it's not. Since Gabriella Montez and her mother had move around the United States for 5 years, Gabriella have never dated any guy. She knew that the relationship wouldn't last at all. Long distance relationship never lasts that long. At least that's what Gabriella thought.

"I never even met this boy before. What if he's big pervert?" Gabriella insisted.

"I doubt that. From what i heard, he's quite a gentleman. He's very polite and quite handsome," her mother offered.

"How do you know?"

"Mrs Bolton showed me a picture of him. He's also very humble. He will meet you at the teen party at night."

"How will i know if it's him?"

"Easy. He has shaggy dirty blonde hair and he has blue eyes. His name is Troy Bolton," Mrs Montez described.

Gabriella sigh in defeat. She was a sucker for blue-eyed guys. "Fine. I will agree to meet this boy. But if the date dosen't turn up well, i'm blaming you."

"That's a chance i'm willing to take."

Then Gabriella gave another thought. "But mom, what if it turns out that i do like this..Troy?"

"What's so bad about that?" her mother asked.

"We're moving to Alburquerque. What if he lives some place else. I don't want a long distance relationship," Gabriella said.

"Trust me, Gabi. That's the least of your problem."

* * *

That night, instead of getting ready for the date, Troy decided to shoot some hoops with his dad. He figured if he lost track of time, he wouldn't have to go on the blind date his mother set up for him. Troy is honestly not a jerk but he just didn't want to be the one to tell the girl that he's not interested. He knew he would be known insensitive to the girl but he had no choice.

After shooting a basket, he saw his mother at the entrance of the basketball court. She didn't look too happy that he made that genius shot.

"Troy Bolton! Why aren't you upstairs getting ready for your date? You're going to be late. Are you trying to ditch?" his mother asked.

"No," he lied. "I got caught up in this game with dad. Right dad?"

"Sorry son. But your mother's right. It's not nice to be late for a date."

_Thanks for the help father dearest. _Troy thought in his head as his mother lead him out of the basketball court and to his room to shower and change into something date appropriate.

* * *

At the same time, Mrs Montez was trying to find her daughter around the ski lodge. She had already helped Gabriella picked out a beautiful outfit for her to wear for her date.

Finally, she found her at a couch cuddling up to a book. What Mrs Montez didn't know was that Gabriella had tried to sneak away from her until midnight so she could say that she got caught up with her reading, she totally lost track of time. Apparently, the ski lodge wasn't as big as it look on the outside.

"Gabriella, enough reading. You're going to be late for your date," Mrs Montez said while grabbing Gabriella's book away.

"Mom, do i really have to go? What if the guy never shows up?" Gabriella insisted.

"Don't worry. I know he will be there," Mrs Montez confirmed.

"Fine. Can i at least have my book back?" Gabriella asked.

Mrs Monte rolled her eyes at her daughter and gave her back her book and pulled her hand to her room to change.

* * *

Troy waited impatiently at the entrance of the teen party for this Gabriella girl to show up. Apparently, she had plans to be late as well. Troy tried to spot some girls who were already at the party to try to find out if she's already inside. There were many dark haired girls but most of them aren't latinas. From what he heard, Gabriella is half mexican and half spanish.

He looked at the vibe of the party. Many of the teens in there were all very hyped up. He wished he knew someone so he dosen't feel so out of place. Unfortunately for him, the only person he would know is his blind date.

Troy turned his attention away from the party and focus on the arriving guests. Still no dark haired, brown-eyed latina fit his description. Then suddenly, Troy saw a girl walking in. She looked around nervously as if finding someone. Troy thought it had to be her. She features are exoctic. She has long dark hair and her eyes were hazel brown. She looked very mesmerizing to Troy. _That must to be her. Please let it be her._ Troy hoped in his head.

By his luck, the girl walked to Troy nervously.

"Are you Troy Bolton?" she asked.

"Are you Gabriella Montez?" Troy asked back.

"Indeed. I would just want to tell you that if you feel very akward whasoever, i would be happy to leave," Gabriella said.

"No. No, it's ok. Well it is akward but maybe we should give this a try. For our mom's sakes?" Troy asked.

"Ok," Gabriella smiled at him. Her smile was sweet and bright. Troy believed he had never seen more of a beautiful smile in his life.

"Shall we?" Troy directed Gabriella to the party. Gabriella nodded and walked by Troy's side.

"So...do you like to go to parties?" Troy asked.

"No. I'm not a party girl. I'm the kind who likes to stay at home on a Friday night," Gabriella answered. "What about you?"

"I go to a few parties but i rather just stay at home too," Troy answered.

Then an akward silence started and left Troy and Gabriella with nothing to say. They turned their attention to the karoake contest happening on stage. A guy and a girl were finishing a song and the emcee got up on stage.

"Alright, ten minutes till midnight and we still have some more partying to do. Who's gonna rock the house next?" the emcee announced.

Gabriella cringed. Karoake? It was the last thing she wanted to do. She hates getting up on stage in front of thousands of people. It was due to an event that caused her to get stage fright for the rest of her life.

Troy also cringed. Karoake is something he had never tried in his life. The only time he sings is during a shower or when he's listening to his iPod.

Suddenly a the spotlight landed on Troy and Gabriella. Their eyes grew wide open and they faced each other frantically while the party-goers pushed them on stage. **(familiar??)**

Troy was about to complain but the emcee handed him the mike and said, "Someday, you guys might thank me for this...or not."

Then the music started playing and Troy desperately looked at Gabriella beside him who looked like she was scared. As soon as the first verse started, Troy sang the words out.

_Living in my own world_

_Didn't understand_

_That anything can happen_

_When you take a chance_

When Troy was singing, Gabriella observed his facial expression. He looked as afraid as she was. She thought that if he's willing to sacrifice humiliation, then so should her. She opened her mouth and slowly sang out the words.

_I never believed in_

_What I couldn't see_

_I never opened my heart_

_To all the possibilities_

When Troy heard her singing, she sounded almost angelic. She had a beautiful voice. Troy decided to singalong with her. The faster he did it, the faster he could get down the stage with her.

After finishing singing the song, Troy and Gabriella got off the stage, still feeling energised after their performance on stage. Troy had honestly never felt so alive in his live. He truly loved singing with Gabriella.

"You have an amazing voice. Please tell me your a singer," Troy said.

"No. I only sing in church choir but never solo," Gabriella told him.

"Why not?" Troy asked.

"It's a long story. One story i don't like to tell people," Gabriella explained.

"Well you did an amazing job up there on stage," Troy complimented.

"You too," Gabriella smiled. Another akward silence started and the only sounds there were the countdown.

"6...5...4..3..2..1! Happy New Year!" After the countdown was down, fireworks appeared at the sky immediately. It was seriously the most amazing thing Gabriella had ever seen. Many couples were kissing at the stroke of and Gabriella glanced at each other akwardly waiting for one another to do something.

Troy looked at Gabriella and then to her lips. _Should i kiss her? What if she thinks i'm some kind of pervert? Will i ever see her again after this?_

Gabriella looked deep in Troy's eyes and then to his lips. _Should i kiss him? What if he thinks i'm being too foward? _Gabriella suddenly grew nervous and decided that she should just leave before anything happens.

"I better go find my mom and wish her a happy new year," Gabriella said.

"Yeah me too. I mean, not your mom. My mom..and dad. Um..can i at least have your number? Maybe i'll call you tomorrow or something," Troy asked.

Gabriella stood shock for a short moment. A guy just asked for her number. "Yeah. Sure."

After a quick exchange of phone numbers, Troy glanced back to his side to talk with Gabriella for a moment but she already left. "Happy New Year, Gabriella..." Troy mumbled to himself.

Troy wished Gabriella would leave a little later. He wants the date to last a little longer. He sure wished that he would at least knows where she lives.

* * *

_**So what did you think? I apologize for spelling or grammatical errors.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW AND PLEASE VOTE FOR ME!!  
**_


	2. Please Read

Hey guys! I just wanna say thank you so much for reading New Years Blind Date. In my opinion it wasn't as good as the other entries but I did my best for a first competition. Anways, the contest is ending soon and I will needing your vote.

Please visit the Zaangels website which is and vote for your favourite stories. Please do vote for me.

-pinkwildcat94 (Naziha)


	3. PLEASE VOTE!

Hey guys! The poll for the Zaangels write-off is here! Please visit the website and vote for me.

Just visit zaangels website which is zaangels .com

PLEASE VOTE AND READ MY OTHER STORIES SUCH AS:

**The Disadvantages of Being in a Clique**

My one shot series: _**It's Love**_ with the new chapter: _It's Just Too Late_

My new story: _**The Other Side**_

And my most reviewed story: **_Life or Deaf_**

**-pinkwildcat94 (Naziha)**


End file.
